Memories In Pieces
by eCZi
Summary: She says, "Will you remember this all...for me?" "Don't worry." he replies, a smile on his face as well. "I won't forget."
1. Prologue: Memories in Pieces

**Memories in Pieces: Prologue**

It was their graduation. The end of high school. And the last period of the day.

A blond boy looks at his friend, but his friend looks back with a confused expression.

"Who are you...?" she asks the boy.  
He chuckles at her. "Namine, I'm Roxas."  
"Oh, yeah. Hello, Roxas."  
"Hello there, Namine,"

The blonde girl, now known as Namine, smiles at Roxas. Although, Roxas is worried, hoping that Namine's condition wouldn't be too much of a hassle in college. But that's okay, he says. The boy says he'll grow up, and graduate as a doctor, to help his friend. His friend, Namine.

"How's she doing?" a maroon-haired girl approaches the two golden-haired teens. He turns to the girl, with electric-blue eyes.  
"Not so good. I really wonder how her anmesia became worse." he sighs, and continues to talk to Namine. "Do you know what day it is?"  
"Is today...a Monday?" she answers in a question, but incorrectly. "If not, then I'm not sure, Roxas."  
"Aww, c'mon, Namine," he complains. "today's the last day of school! And it's the end of senior year, also."  
"Plus, it's a Friday, Nami." The redhead says in a giddy tone.

With a dumbfounded expression locked onto her face, she says,

"Oh."

"Do you know what's gonna happen to Namine next year?" the other girl asks Roxas. "Y'know, since she's..."  
"I'm not so sure myself, Kairi," Roxas replies. "But now, all we can do is hope she gets better."  
"I dunno, I mean, ever since we met her, it's gotten worse, I mean, back in Eighth grade, I couldn't even tell she had this condition,"  
Roxas sighs. "Eighth grade..." he whispers, and looks at Namine, who stares back.

"Even if you forget me, Namine," he pretends to say to her in his mind. "I'll never forget you. I'll find a cure for you. I prominse you this."

And it all started in Eighth grade.

**End of Prologue.**


	2. An awkward first meeting

**Here's _Memories in Pieces_**, **my KH AU fic.**

**Summary: Namine is a shy and lonely girl, who has a case of memory loss. She doesn't tell anyone as she transfers to a new school, but befriends Kairi, a not-so-average joker girl, Sora, a over flirtatious friendly boy , and Roxas, an obnoxious boy with a _slight _superiority complex.. As her stay becomes longer, her bonds become even stronger, and the four enjoy newly made memories. But...what's the point to making memories, if you're just gonna forget them?**

**Here's Chapter One! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You know that.**

* * *

Her blue eyes looked at her new schedule, scanning the rooms and the teacher's names. They didn't look too familiar, so there was no easy way to remember these.

"There you go, Naminé," the woman in the desk told her. "Have a nice first day here,"  
The blonde turned to the dark-haired woman. "Oh, thank you," she told her.

She walked out of the cramped office, reading the sign that said "Guidance counselor". Her eyes traveled back in front of her, and she looked down at the schedule again.

"Great," she muttered, sarcastically, "Another school,"

Naminé's family had been moving around a lot, due to some financial problems in the past. And now, the girl is here to attend a school in Twilight Town, where her parents had told her they'll be staying for good. She didn't like moving around. She wished she had some friends.

Looking at the back of her agenda, which had a map of the school, she looked for room 25, and her first class was English. The blonde girl sighed. Naminé _hated _English.

"Alright, so I have to go down this hall….then take a left, got it," she noted to her self, quietly, but out loud, and she exited the building. The weather was nice, warm, yet breezy. Just the way she liked it. As she took a turn to the left and entered another building, she looked down at her map once more. "Now, Room 25 should be…this way!" she looked to the right of her, spotting a whole other long hall to walk down. Mentally, she sighed. _'This place has too many hallways.' _

This was perfect. _'Now, I'm gonna get lost on the first day…'  
_As she slowly walked down the hall, looking at the décor, she totally forgot that she was supposed to be going to class. Naminé was so captivated by the foreign design, that-

* * *

**Naminé's POV**

I was now looking into an abyss of blue. Okay, so it wasn't really an abyss of blue. But apparently, I've bumped into someone, and his eyes...they were just so _captivating. _And I had the urge to draw them.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked he, with a voice that rang in my ears as so smooth, and mature, yet scratchy, like a kid's. It was so pleasing to the ear, and it was as indescribable as the taste of water.  
"Oh, I-I'm fine," I simply replied, trying not to mess up my speech. "I'm so sorry, I-,"  
"It's okay," the boy told me, his hand out to help me up.  
I grabbed his hand, appreciating the help.

He began talking again. "Are you new here?"  
Merely, I replied with a nod, brushing some dirt off of my clothes. "Thank you."  
"No problem," he gave me a wink with one azure eye, that caused me to flush a little bit. "The name's Sora."  
"I'm Naminé," I stuck out a hand, for a handshake. "It's very nice to meet you."  
"Same," he grabbed my hand, shaking it gently. His touch just...made my skin crawl. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. "So, what grade are you in?" he asked me.  
"E-Eighth," I stuttered, reading my schedule  
"Wow, I am too!" he announced. As I was about to put my schedule away, he stopped me by touching me arm. I looked at him. "May I look?"  
He was asking alot of questions, but I couldn't refuse. I nodded in approval, and my face felt hot.

He took the white piece of paper, and began to read it. I noticed his blue eyes lit up, and his expression became happier.  
"Sweet! You've got English, Lunch, Science, _and _Math with me!" he handed the paper back, a smile on his cute face. But I simply wondered.

_'Who'd want a class...with me?'_

I was always the paranoid type.

"Oh, U-Umm...shouldn't we get to class?" I asked him, but he shook his head. He confused me, this...Sora.  
"I was actually on my way to the bathroom," the brunet chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Besides, the teacher's pretty pissed off right now,"  
"Oh...okay," my uneasy reply came out quiet, and unnoticed.  
"You want me to walk with you to English?" his offer came out strong, and confident too. I was about to refuse, not wanting to bother him. But those alluring, beryl eyes convinced me otherwise.  
"S-Sure," I replied, stammering.  
"Alright, be right back!" Sora told me, quick-running to a nearby room. I stared at the door, recalling the events of the first few minutes I've spent with my new aquaintance. Although, I guess it could be that I couldn't tell the difference between that door and the classroom doors I've passed by so far. Even if it did say "Restroom!!!", and bore the classic boy's bathroom sign.

While he was gone, my urge to draw came back. Besides being flustered at my first meeting, the only thing that floated through my mind was his enticing eyes. Oh, those were the first thing that caught my attention...now I can't stop thinking about them!

Hesitantly, I looked around the hall, watching for any people passing, and took out my sketchbook. I was careful, and didn't like it when people looked at my stuff. I opened the book to a nice, clean page, while doing the opposite with my eyes, closing them to imagine his eyes. Slowly, I began to trace my thoughts onto the bare and white paper I have just revealed. Despite how careful I was, I begame abosrbed into the drawing, I didn't notice anyone looking over at me until...

"Wow! You're really good, Naminé!" Sora's voice made me jump. Immediately, I began to cower and covered my drawing up by holding it closer to my chest.  
"Did...Did you s-see it?" I could feel a blush burning my skin, feeling embarrased.  
"Well, I saw a little," he smiled at me. "And that little bit was so...awesome! Why, was there something wrong?"  
"Oh, n-nothing at a-all," I replied. This was obviously a lie, considering that my blush deepened itself into my face. I could feel him trying to push my sketchbook away from me, but I'd slam it back against me.  
"Aww...c'mon, Naminé, please?" he pleaded. I saw his face form into a puppy dog expression. I could feel my eyes widen, and my cheeks light up even more.  
"No," I muttered, looking away,  
"Please?"  
"I'm sorry, Sora, no," I continued to try to get him away.  
"Why can't I just-,"  
"Where's room 25 anyways?" I interrupted. I felt really bad for doing so, but my face wasn't getting any better at cooling down. He was surely a curious one. But I hope I got my message across, since he finally stopped pestering me.  
"C'mon...Naminé, was it?" he asked me.  
I nodded. "Mhmm,"

"Alright, let's go," he announced, looking into my eyes. Sora began to walk ahead, leading me to the classroom. Following, I was as equally attracted to his hairstyle as I was to his eyes. I liked how some of his bangs accented his face, and some stuck right up in the air. The back of his chesnut coloured hair just...well, _stuck out. _Whatever. All that matter was that it was one thing I _did _remember quite well.

"Here, Naminé," he held the door after he opened it for me. I could feel blush tip-toe across my face...that is, if I _could _blush anymore. My face was practically painted with "tickle me" pink.  
"Thanks," I muttered, quietly as I entered the open classroom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Sora," a loud, broad voice addressed the brunet boy as he entered in after the new, blonde girl. His blue eyes traveled to the plump, old man, who currently had a stern look on his face. It frightened Naminé, whose blush faded into a beautiful, small tint on her face **(Now, that was pretty fast...)** on her cheeks.  
He nervously chuckled at his teacher. "Sorry, sir, I-,"  
"So, it took you five minutes to use the bathroom that's not even 10 feet away from the classroom," he revealed. Naminé glanced at Sora with a weird look.  
The class giggled.  
"But, Sir, I found the new girl!" Sora explained, giving everyone attention to the flustering blonde girl. Her ultramarine eyes widened as she realized what he'd said, and covered her face with her sketchbook that she clutched tightly near her, hiding a smile.  
"Uhm...she's a bit _shy_," Sora said. He then turned to Naminé.  
"C'mon, girl!" he nudged her in a genial way. "Say something! Before the teacher starts rambling!"  
"H...H-Hi," she only revealed her round, blue eyes. "I'm N-Naminé,"

"HI, NAMINÉ!" the shy girl heard someone from the back of the class boisterously call her name. She looked around, to see the source of the voice. It turned out to be an maroon-haired girl in the back, waving her hand quite violently. Naminé just blinked a few times, unsure of what to do. Then, she meekly flashed an acceptable smile, and waved.  
"That's Kairi," he whispered into Naminé's ear, eyeing the girl in her blue-violet eyes.  
"Hi, Kairi," she replied.  
"Here! Have a seat back here!" the girl, now known as Kairi, offered to the new girl while removing her black backpack from an empty seat that was next to her. "It's empty, anyway." she stated the obvious.  
But before Naminé could make her way, the teacher stopped her. Quickly, he opened a window on his computer, probably checking if it was available. He nodded in approval, and the blonde made her way nxt to Kairi, while Sora took his seat on the other side of the redhead.

After a boring sermon on "direct address in formal writing" of an English class (Well, it was educational to Naminé.), the class finally ended, as the whole group stood up in almost unison as the unfamilar sound of a bell ringing came to Naminé's ears.  
Naminé took out her schedule, frantically reading for the next class. She then felt two people approach her, surprisingly, friendly.  
"Alright, she's got...Reading? Yeah, I think that's what it says," Sora read. "Then, Science."  
"Great! I have next class with her!" Kairi leaped up in the ground, optimistically. "Then she'll meet Rox!"

* * *

**Naminé's POV**

"Rox"? Who was this "Rox"? And what an interesting name!

I think Sora noticed the expression I made at his name: an endeavour of confusion and wonder.  
"Oh, it's just Kairi's nickname for the guy," he began. "It's actually short for "Roxas", I guess you can understand where it comes from, now."  
I nodded. Sora seemed to be a semi-intulectual type, but not _too_ smart. He was also quite friendly. And his eyes! Oh, my, gosh! The mere thought of his eyes just made me flush like...crazy!

But surprisingly, I didn't. I was just talking normally, although I was a bit shy, but I didn't almost faint, like what happened when we first met. I could only sigh.

I confuse myself sometimes.

"Well, I call him "Rox", or "Roxor", and there's always "Roxxie", or maybe, I could make a new one like-,"  
"Okay, Kairi, we get the point now." Sora interjected, chuckling.  
Another friendly pout came to exsistence on her face. "Well, Naminé and I better head to Reading, see ya later, Sora!" She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me along while waving goodbye. I looked back to see those royal-blue eyes that I won't see for 45 minutes, or so. Meekly, I waved, a small smile on my face.

And he waved back at me.

* * *

**YES! long first chapter there, folks.**

**I hope you're liking it so far.  
Took me a while to write.  
I'm not sure if this'll be continued.  
I still have the other one...  
Eh.**

**Review? And thanks alot for reading!**


	3. Reconnoissance of Reading class

****

Naminé's POV 

I made my way (er, Kairi tugged me...) to the foreign room, where the walls were a shade of green. I looked around fascinated at the not-so-familiar area around me. The first thing my blue-coloured eyes noticed was that the tables were in groups. I mentally gupled. And "Oh, no." I thought.

It's just this thing with me and people...if you don't know already, I'm not exactly the "people person". I'm just...I keep to myself. And if it's one thing I hate, it's trying to make friends. I'm just so...ugh! I'm just so bad at making friends, cuz I always think that they won't like me, or whatever. I'm just so...paranoid.

I felt Kairi come to a stop. I looked around, and saw two boys sitting, bored looks on their faces. I hope Kairi wouldn't introduce me to them...

"Hey. Hayner, _Rox-xor_. Haha, that's a new one for ya." she greeted them, emphasis on "xor".  
"Hey." one replied, with hazel-brown eyes.  
"It's _Roxas_." one hissed at her, with a voice that wasn't deep, but it wasn't high either. (It was scratchy with immaturity.) She gave a giggle. And from that, I knew that THAT had GOT to be Roxas. Hayner (I'm guessing) had these piercing brown eyes, and this...amberish (I really can't tell.) kind of hair that was gelled back. I could see some hairs popping out, but it doesn't matter. Roxas (I got his name right.) had blond-coloured hair...I think, I mean, I saw some brown in it...but it was really nice. And his eyes...oh, geez, I'm going back into the eyes thing, aren't I? Well, his eyes, a beautiful blue...they weren't as jubilant and wide like Sora's, probably only because Roxas's eyes were slightly smaller. Aside from that...he looked alot like Sora. I wonder if they're related...

"Well, there's another name that goes on the list," laughed Kairi, as she took a seat directly in front of Hayner. "Here, Naminé, have a seat here," she offered to me. A small smile spread across my face as I took a seat. And when I looked at Roxas's eyes (he was in front of me..._directly_ in front of me...), I couldn've sowrn I felt myself blush a _little_ bit.  
"Thanks," I mumbled, looking towards Kairi, and away from Roxas.

I could feel Roxas's eyes on me. It made me wonder, but I would've really appreciated it if he would look at Kairi or something, because it made me feel awkward. I looked down, trying not to sucked into eye contact. And I looked up only to see his eyes, still piercing into my own. I felt a blush creep into my face as his image reminded me ALOT of Sora. I continued to look down.

"Naminé, what's wrong?" I heard Kairi ask, looking at me.  
"Oh, n-nothing, nothing at a-all." I replied, smiling.  
"That's good. That freak over there's Hayner." she introduced, with a joke.  
"Hey!" he replied, hearing what she said.  
"'Hey!' is for _horses_, HEY-ner." she retorted. I couldn't help but giggle at Kairi's joke. "And that's Roxas."

"Hello," I said, quietly, and waving. Hayner waved back, and Roxas nodded. I smiled.

As Kairi started a conversation with the two boys, I slyly slipped my sketchbook out of my bookbag. Turning the pages of the manila-yellow sketchbook, the one that was inspired by Sora was quickly scanned by my eyes. And as quickly as I saw it, I turned the page. I could feel my cheeks light up as I slowly recalled Sora's compliment earlier today.

"Wow! You're really good, Naminé!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"The tomato's a _vegetable_," I heard one of them say. Sounded like a guy...Hayner.  
"It's a fruit, _smart one._" Kairi argued. I looked up from my sketchbook, which bore random-looking faces, and shading tests. It wasn't really anything...special.  
"I'm not taking any part of this." I spotted Roxas in the corner of my eye, sighing and corssing his arms. "Seriously, you guys are so immature." he added a little joking tone to his part. I surpressed a little laugh, and paid attention to Hayner, who had an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh, so _you_ say, Ms. Student of the Month."  
I raised an eyebrow. "'Student of the Month?'" I questioned, looking at her. "Kairi?"  
"Yeah," Roxas replied. "She's the freakin' genius of the school. I swear, she's gotten a million scholarships, and she's only 14!"  
"She got's honor rolls, straight A's, and advanced classes. The only class she has that's NOT advanced is this one. She can't read for her life." Hayner chuckled. Kairi shot an evil glare.

So, I'm guessing I'm smart too, considering I have some classes with her. I had last class, and this one. And I think lunch? Or was it last period? I can't even remember. But the one thing that confused me was..._she_ was Student of the Month, Honor Roll achiever, and a straight-A student?! I couldn't believe it...I mean, is this the same Kairi that kept asking me if she was scaring me every two minutes while she was talking?

"Well, at least I _have_ a life, Hayner."  
"Guys, the teacher's here...late, _again_." The blond interrupted. "Take a look."

I followed Roxas's command, and whirled around to see a flustered-looking brunette woman run in. I could see Roxas's eyes (Roxas's PRETTY-LOOKING eyes.) roll. I kinda chuckled, looking back at the teacher.

"Hello, kids." she said, out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late."  
"Again!" I heard somebody scream. She gave him a glare.  
"Hey, you, shut up." she said, pointing at the boy. Everybody laughed. "Anyways, shall we get started?"

At this time, I thought she was mean, but she was joking. I needed Kairi to understand this. I'm not the joking type...y'know? Nor am I the one to understand jokes. Sometimes, I'm scared that people won't get them, and that makes me feel really stupid.

"Hey, Naminé, go up there." Kairi poked me.  
I gave her a look. "Uhmm...why?" I questioned.  
"You've gotta tell her you're a new kid here, duh." she explained. "She'll never know if you don't tell her, Naminé."  
"O-Oh." I replied, getting up from my chair unsure.

The front desk seemed so far away as I walked up. I saw people staring at me. It made me uncomfortable as I approached the chesut-coloured desk.

* * *

**Alrighty...chapter 2? YEAH.**

**Sorry this was so late. Especially for Danielle Scott, because she told me to "update in 10 minutes, or else!!" or something like that. I'm kinda...a few days overdue, huh? haha. **

**Well, that was a _stupid ending_ for a chapter. xD I'm telling you, I'm writing too many stuffs. Like...I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter.**

**Just wanted to introduce Hayner (or...HEY-ner! XD), and Roxas. That's all.**

**Well, thanks for reading.  
Review?  
It will be GREATLY appreciated. :D**


	4. Secretly Sending in Science

****

Naminé's POV 

Luckily, the teacher didn't make me introduce myself when I told her I was a new student. She simply just said, "Oh, I didn't see you, Naminé, I'll add you to the attendance list. Please, sit wherever you want. I'm Ms. Wantz, by the way."

I replied, "I already found a seat, but thank you, Ma'am...er, _Ms. Wantz_."  
"Are you next to...oh, who sits there...?" she looked over at the table I came from. "Is it by Tidus?"  
"No, I sit by...uhm, Kairi," I corrected. Her smile slighty faded.  
"Kairi's a good student, but Roxas and Hayner are just..." she sighed, running a hand through her brunette-colouted hair. "they're just total trouble makers." she rolled her eyes. "They're very..._bright_, but they just talk _waaaay_ too much. I hope you can help Kairi shut them up for once. The poor girl."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, and look at Roxas. He didn't seem _as_ talktative as Ms. Wantz put it, but I think I'd trust the teacher more then myself. I'm kinda...insecure, like that. It's not fun to be me. "Oh...okay then." I mumbled. "Thank you."  
"No need to thank me, Naminé," she smiled. "Now, you should go back to your seat. I'm about to start."

Without hesitation, I went back to my seat, still feeling uncomfortable with people staring at me as I walked back. I kept playing with my hands as I approached the desk, then sat down, my eyes meeting with Roxas's. My impression of him being mature, and quiet (somewhat...), or in other words, not as boisterous as _Hayner_, was somewhat shattered by Ms. Wantz's impression of the blond. I turned around to listen to the teacher begin the lesson.

"Alrighty, guys," she began, sighing. "Turn in your books to page seventy-one: Another stupid story for another stupid test."

The class groaned. I could see Kairi sigh as well. I saw Roxas turn in his book, but Hayner made an objection. I was somewhat ready to brace myself.  
"Aww, c'mon, can't we just take a break today?" he asked. Some people murmmured, "Yeah! he's right. We work hard in here!", or somethings along those lines. I'm not the type to object, and I wasn't going to make my first impression on my new teacher a bad one. I just simply listened.  
"Sorry, no can do," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I give you tests, you give me a grade. It's as simple as that."  
"But, Ms. Wantz, all you do is give us these stupid tests." the boy complained. He _was_ kinda loud...  
She gave Hayner a stern look. A look that made my skin crawl. "Hayner." she began, a soft, yet strict tone. Her eyebrows were furrowed at my classmate. Ms. Wantz sighed, and said "You bring up this unnecesary argument everytime, just do what I say, and everything will be smoothly."  
"But these test are so _stupid_-!"  
"That's _enough_, Hayner!" she bellowed, interrupting Hayner, angrily. The whole class froze, not daring to say anything further. I gulped, and looked at Kairi.  
She was still as well. And as for Roxas, he just slapped his own forehead, mumbling something like:

"Dumbass, should've kept your big mouth _shut._"

"I'm so _tired_ of you're annoying objections!" She then walked over to her desk, slamming the green-boloured book down, obviously exasperated. She then wrote somehting down, and held it out. Hayner groaned, and got up to take whatever she had written. "Detention, 'till sixth period, Hamazaki."  
"But I eat lunch during fifth-,"  
"I don't care." she mumbled angrily. Hayner gave a scowl to the teacher, and snatched the slip of paper out of her hand. As he walked out the door, Ms. Wantz sighed. "I'm so sorry about that, guys," she said, annoyance still slighty present in her voice. "What page were we on?"  
"We were on...seventy-one." Roxas replied.  
"Thank you, Roxas."

And the results of my reconnaissance mission of this class: It's very lethargic.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Kairi asked me. I sighed.  
"It was good..." I lied. I felt really, REALLY awkward in there.  
"Hehe, that's good!" she cheered, in an optimistic way. I laughed. "What do you have next?"  
As if it were on que, I removed my schedule form my pocket, unfolding it. "I have...science."  
"Oh...great. Well, it's down that hall over there," she leaned closer to me, pointing at a...hall. "When you're all the way down, you turn the first...right? Yeah."  
"Uhmm...okay," unsurely, I replied, because I'm not sure if I could remember that. "Thank you, Kairi," 

But she turned to Roxas. "Hey, Rox-,"  
"Say it right this time, Kairi," he interrupted.  
She sighed, and crossed her arms. "The ONLY time I decide to say it right, you interrupt me." she said, with mock anger. "Gosh, what is wrong with you?"

He simply rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah. What's up?"  
"You have science next, right?"  
"Yeah." he replied.  
"With Mrs...Sarda?"  
"Yeah." he repeated.  
"Sweet!" she squealed? Or, I'm not sure. It was...kinda perky-ish. But yeah, she perkily said, "bb can walk with Naminé to her next class."

Roxas sighed. I looked down on the ground, somewhat hurt by his reaction. It didn't seem like he _wanted_ to help me. I spoke up, "It's okay, Kairi, I can go by myself, I don't want to trouble-,"  
"You have Mrs. Sarda, right?" he interrupted me quickly. The volume of my reply became lower, as Roxas's eyes met. I blushed a little bit (my face became a _biiit_ hot.), hearing the determination (I'm not sure...he was really sure about this.) in his voice, and registering his beautiful, blue eyes in my mind. He reminded me of Sora.  
"Y-Yes," I quickly stuttered. "Yes, I do, Roxas."  
"Don't worry, I'll walk you over there," he told me. "Is that okay with you?"  
"Oh, well, I don't want to annoy you or anything and..."  
"C'mon, I won't be _too_ bothered just to walk down the hall with you, afterall, " he chuckled. I smiled back at him.  
"Okay, then."

I followed Roxas down the hall, to my next class, when a familiar head of spikey-styled hair came into view. I gasped silently, and trailed just a bit farther away from the blond boy.  
"Yo, Sora!" the boy I was following called to him. The brown-haired one replied, looking at us. "Over here!"

I saw Sora with a cheesy grin (seriously...but it was _cuuuute_.) walk over to us. "Hey, Roxas. Oh, hi, Naminé." Sora gave me another wave.  
"H-Hi." I stammered, hiding behind Roxas.  
"How do you know eachother, Sora, Naminé?" the blond asked us. I was about to speak, but Sora already had replied with, "First period...with Mr. Dyne."  
"Ah." he flatly replied. "Right."  
Sora looked at him strangely. "Is something wrong, Roxas? I know you're quiet, but you're a little bit..._quieter_ right now."  
"Nothing." he just replied. "We better get to class before Mrs. Sarda gets pissed."

"Alright," I whispered. I looked at Sora, who looked at me.  
"Did something happen last period?" he asked me, as Roxas walked away. I shrugged, but replied, talking about how Hayner recieved a detention from Ms. Wantz. He laughed, continuing to walk. I followed im as he continued. "Oh, Hayner. How long is the dentention?"  
"I'm not sure...but Hayner did shout back something about not eating lunch..." I placed a finger in my mouth, thinking.  
"Well, lunch's gonna be boring," he said, adding mock sadistical-ness. I laughed, because his acting skills are very good.  
"Are you in drama or something?" I asked, as we walked into the classroom.

"No," he shook his head. "They don't have any _real_ arts classes here,"  
"Oh, really?" I asked. I didn't appreciate that at all. "That's not good." I finished, sitting down near Roxas. Sora took the seat next to me.  
"I know!" he said, flailing his arms in the air. "They don't know that people here are-,"  
"Sora." the teacher said. "That's not your seat, you know that."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." he nervously chuckled. "See ya later, Naminé,"  
"Bye, Sora." I said quietly as he walked away, to the other side of the classroom. I eyed Roxas and he turned to me.

"So, you guys already met." he reviewed. I nodded slightly.  
"Yes," I answered. "He found me looking at the designs on the walls."  
He chuckled. It was kinda...similar to Sora's. "Yeah. I heard you guys talking about the arts classes being cut."  
"Mhmm." I nodded. "Sora's obviously upset about that."  
"You wouldn't believe it." Roxas replied. "When they told us last year, in seventh grade, that the arts classes would be cut, he was _furious_."

I laughed. "Seriously?"  
"I told you, you wouldn't believe it." he repeated. "He tried protesting by-,"  
"Roxas! do I have to move you away?" the science teacher asked as she spotted us talking. "And who are you, girl?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Ma'am, " I apologized, and took the folded-up piece of paper from my pocket. "I'm Naminé, I'm new here."

She took the paper from my hand. "Oh, okay. Would you like to sit here, next to Roxas?" she asked, handing back my schedule.  
I looked back at Sora, but there were seats taken back there. I wanted to say "No, over by Sora, please.", but I didn't want to be rude, or impolite, or _mean_ to Roxas. _Or_ the teacher. So, I just said, "Yes, Ma'am."  
She nodded. "I suggest you get some paper out, the both of you; we're taking some notes." the teacher instructed, walking away. Roxas turned back to me.  
"As I was saying, Sora didn't talk for a whole week in protest; he tried hard."  
I giggled. I was about to say something, but the teacher but me off by saying, "Let's learn about the Electromagnetic Spectum, guys. First: radio waves."

I just sat, and copied the words on the projector, like everyone was. As I began the first few sentences, I felt something poke at my arm. Wondering what it was, I looked down to see a folded up piece of paper. Was it for me?

Because I opened it to see somebody's handwriting. I looked up, and saw Roxas, telling me, "We'll just talk like this. She'll never notice."  
I began to read. I smiled, reading his rough, and simewhat sloppy handwriting in my mind, "Actually, Sora wasn't alone with the protest. Kairi and Tidus joined in as well."  
I wrote back, with my handwriting: neat and slightly slanted left. "I can't imagine Kairi not talking."  
Passing the paper back, the teacher continued to teach, "And next," she had announced. "To infared, and visible light."

He chuckled, and continued to write. I'll tell you one thing...We had a very, VERY interesting conversation.

* * *

**And that's it for...CHAPTER THREEEE.**

**I'm kinda sorry...er, that's REALLY mean. Lemme rephrase that.**

**I'm sorry for a kinda-late update. :D Better? I don't know.  
Anyways, we've got stupid FCAT stuff going on in school.**

**It's always "FCAT THIS, FCAT THAT!", or "YOU BETTER DO GOOD ON FCAT!!!".  
It's really annoying.  
But at least it'll all be over when next week's over with,  
Oh wait...ARG!  
I got Science FCAT, then the NRT stuff!  
OH NO!!!**

**So, mixing in FCAT stuff, and uncreativity, That's how my update is kinda late. :D**

**Replies?  
E Muja SN and TN- Yay! first review. Uhm. Well, you looked forward to it, and here it is! Thanks for the compliment, and thanks for the review. Love the smilie, X3  
Danielle Scott- I won't remind you of anything else anymore. Don't EVEN think about me reminding you to breath-HAHA, jk. T.T I hope I've impressed you, because I want you to forget. FORGET THIS NONSENSE!!! And I kinda left out some Roxas and Sora's pretty eyes. Gawd...Thanks for the review, and the compliement, as well!**

**Yes. Review?  
Please.  
Thanks.  
butaNENG. OUT!**


	5. Inexpected Incident

****

Naminé's POV 

"Yes, we hae LUNCH!" Roxas cheered as we walked out of the classroom. I just looked at him, giggling at his eagerness. I turned back to look for Sora, who was talking with some other girl. As they shared a laugh, I quickly got jealous, and turned back around.

"And then, they were...hey, Naminé, are you listening to me?" he said. I gasped.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Roxas, I just got distracted." I replied.  
He gave me a look with his beautiful, blue-tinted eyes that resembled something...sad. "Oh. Right. Well, at least we can go eat."

I gave a timid cheer, "Yay." I said. He just laughed as we met up with Kairi shortly after...

* * *

Nervously, in the lunch line, I played with my hands, unknown what was displayed before me. Kairi, on the other hand, was choosing, mumbling whatever they were serving. She turned to another girl, asking, "What are you getting?" 

I tapped her shoulder, "Kairi," I asked. She turned around to face me.  
"Yeah?"  
"What _are_ these..."  
"Oh...that's pizza, we just shape it weird. Squares and circles, huh?" she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "And that's a burger. Which one do you want?"  
"I guess...I'll have the pizza." I said.  
"Great," he said, and turned back around. When she chose what she wanted, I quickly panicked.

"What do I say, What do I say?" I asked myself. The person behind the display of food turned to me.  
"Next," she curtly asked me. I flinched slightly, and was immediately discouraged. Shyly, I pointed at the pizza. And she took a plastic tray, and slammed it on it. I quietly mumbled a small, "Thank you," before moving onto paying for my lunch.

Now, at this school, you had to put in your Student ID number. It made me go "Oh...shit.", because I couldn't remember mine. Quickly, I tried to take my schedule out of my pocket, while trying to hold my lunch tray (which had some salad, and a pint of milk.) with my left hand. I'm not sure, but I think my left hand went weak, trying to take the stupid piece of paper out. And...

My lunch fell. Although, I did get the schedule out, I didn't realize that it fell until I looked down. Then, I tried to pick it up.

I felt so embarrased, that I could feel tears come to my cerulean eyes. I felt even more bashful when I heard Kairi call me, "Naminé! Are you alright?" I could still feel those tears come up, but I tried to hold them back. And when Kairi tried to help me, I saw Sora coming this way. That was when I felt EVEN MORE embarassed, and started to blush profusely.

"Oh...no." I thought. I could hear some kids laugh at me, and ask, "Hey, who IS she, anyway?"  
"Naminé, what's wrong?" he asked me, bending down to me. And Kairi did as well.  
"N-Nothing," I murmmured. "I just dropped my lunch."  
"It didn't look like 'nothing'," Kairi said. "Oh, look at you, you've got pizza cheese all over your shirt," she noticed. Some kids started laughing. I tried to hide my face, but when I tried doing that, I noticed Roxas watching the whole thing. That was even worse. "Great," I told myself, "What a _great_ first impression.

Lunch wasn't that great, anyway...but everything went black after that...

That's roughly what I remember.

* * *

"She's waking up!"  
"No, you're seeing things,"  
"He's right...She's waking up!" 

My bright blue eyes opened in a flash. These three people were looking at me, concerned looks upon their faces.

"Are you alright, Naminé?" a blond boy asked me, who looked really concerned. I just stared back, because I didn't...or _don't_, or one of those words. At the time, I didn't recognize him. "You just fell unconcious during lunch! What happened?!"

He was kinda getting close to me, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I looked into his eyes (that were _quite_ attracting, by the way.), and asked him, "Who _are_ you? And why are you so close to me?!" I was about to slap him out of my face, but I refused, because his expression was hurt...or something. In those captivating, blue-coloured eyes, I could see the dissapointment. Inside, I felt hurt. I wished I didn't ask that question, because it was because of me that he was like that.

"You...You don't know me?" he asked me, the blond's voice lowered down. "Naminé, it's me, Roxas!"

I gave him a look of confusion, and looked at the two other people, a girl with maroon-coloured hair, and another boy with spikey-brown hair, and eyes almost as pretty as...oh, what was his name...Roxas? Yeah. Are they related? "R-Roxas? That's a nice name." I smiled at him, but it was fake. He gave a sad grin back, and turned to the other boy with the pretty eyes.

"Are you guys going back to class?" he asked. The marron-haired boy shook his head.  
"Kairi and I will stay here, until Naminé gets better," he told him, looking at the remaining person who hasn't spoken yet. "You?"  
"I guess...I guess I'll stay here." he told them. The girl nodded. And I felt relieved...yet flattered, that these strangers would stay until I felt better...

"Naminé, do you remember me?" the boy with spikey-brown hair asked me. He looked...a lot like Roxas, but I replied, "No,"  
"How about me?" the maroon-haired girl asked me. I shook my head.  
"I don't know you...any of you...am I supposed to?"

They all stared at me, with irony basked upon us, because there were three pairs of cerulean-coloured eyes staring at me...in disbelief.

* * *

**Ehh...this chapter wasn't that great...XD**

**Review replies, Danielle Scott...I just made it sadder...mentioned some fo the pretty eyes and stuff. Hey, I wrote half of this after track! (Although, I dont' do much, but throw...LAWL...). So, you can punish me, because I most likely deserve it...I didn't concentrate on this as much...I'M READY TO GET CAUGHT ON FIRE WITH YOUR FLAMES... T.T**

**Yeah...I think that's about it. With this update, I'm not saying FCAT's over. Oh, no, it's FAR from over. Seriously, we've got FCAT science, and FCAT NRTs!!! RAWRRRRGGG!!! I'll do WELL in science...I'm a total nerd, and I kinda like science. The class is..._okayyyy._**

**Well, I'm gonna go now...homework...awaits? Nah. Well, I get to skip Science and Math...and part of Language Arts tomorrow! Symphonic Band's gonna get rated...and I bet we're gonna do poorly...lawl.**

**Anyways...butaNENG, OUT!**


	6. Newfound Trust: Kairi and Naminé

**Naminé's POV**

I only stared back in wonder. Just...who WERE these people anyway?

"I still don't know your names, boy and girl that are not blond." I replied, innocently. The brunet answered first.  
"I'm Sora," he began, then pointed towards the red-head. "This is Kairi."  
"Hello, Sora, Kairi." I said with a smile. But they weren't too enthusiastic to meet me. Or...have I met them before? I'm not too sure, but now, they look kinda familiar.

It made me feel bad, and hurt. "I...I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi," I began, my light-blue eyes shot down to my lap. "Really, I am."

The blond boy was silent, but Kairi (I think...? Or was it Kira?) answered me. "It's okay...you most likely forgot cuz of that head bump. Those cafeteria stands are harder then diamonds, I swear!"

I chuckled at the girl. "What school am I in...What was it, Twilight Town or something?"  
She "mhmm"ed me, brightly. "Yep!" she nodded, "And you're in the nurse's office."  
"What?!" I shrieked. "Why?"  
"Sudden unconciousness, bumped her head," she read off a paper. "The usual...why, you don't remember?"

Timidly, I shook my head. "N-No," I stuttered. "Are you mad at me?"

Finally, the blond boy spoke. Y'know, the one with the pretty-looking eyes. Oh, yeeeeeah. "I'm not mad at you, but I am confused as to why you...don't remember any of this..."  
Kairi began, "She bumped her head, remember? That hurts..."  
"Oh...yeah." he answered. "Naminé, you alright though?"

I nodded, "Yes." I told him, removing the covers from my body. "What class am I supposed to be in?"  
"I believe...we're supposed to be in Study Hall...or free time or whatever," the redhead said. "Sora, Roxas, somebody! GO check the clock, please?"  
"Okay, OKAY," the brunet replied, getting up.  
"Which period is Study Hall?" Clearly, I did not remember.  
"Last."  
"..."  
"Are you _sure _you're okay?" the blond boy asked me.

"I missed all of my first day here. Because of my...stupid, STUPID!" I really got angry at that moment; I didn't even finish my sentence...but then again, I didn't plan to. They weren't supposed to know about this. Kairi and the blond boy looked at me as I grapsed my head. "Why...?" I could feel tears emit from my blue-coloured eyes.  
"It's okay, Naminé," I could feel somebody console me, patting my back. "Don't worry, there's always tomorrow,"  
"It's 3:15, Kairi, so-Woah! Naminé, why are you crying?" I heard Sora's voice that made not wanna look up.  
"It's nothing." my voice cracked on tears as I hid my face. "Just about classes."

"Naminé," the nurse walked up to me, "this is for you, hon."  
She held out a yellow note, that read, "Report to the nurse's after school." Realizing what it was for, I quickly sniffled, and stuffed the note in my pocket. But I left some hanging out, so I wouldn't forget.

They would never know about it.

* * *

So, I only spent 5 minutes in last period. Missed three classes. Oh well. It still made a really bad first impression. 

Alone, I walked, retracing my steps back to the nurse's office (Thank GOD I remembered which way it went.). I was hesitant as I entered in. I saw a couple of other people in here, as well. They didn't look too familiar...but a few did.

"Oh, welcome, Naminé," the nurse greeted me with a smile. I gently grinned back as I took a chair (Well, after asking the nurse, of course.), and sat on it, unsure of my surroundings. The other people looked at me strangely, but as one was about to say something, he was cut off by the nurse.

"Welcome, everybody again. This, is Naminé. Everyone say "hi"!"

A variety of greetings came out. I didn't want to say anything, because I realized I was grouped with the handicapped. The nurse looked at me, telling me, "Go on, hon, say hello back,"  
"Hi," I nervously almost stuttered.  
"Now," she began, "You guys's buddies should be here any minute," she told us, "They must be late..." she finished, mumbling.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Ma'am!" a girl came running in, and dropped her black-coloured backpack on the floor, then stopping her sprinting, "I was sorta delayed because my friend had to-,"  
"It's okay. Do you havea buddy?"  
She shook her head, "No, my buddy moved, remember? It was...Vincent, I believe."  
"Oh," she replied, "Well, we're not any short or anything, we got a new one today." she said, then she looked towards me, leading the girl with her.

"Kairi, this is Naminé. Naminé, this is Kairi." she introduced. I barely remembered her, but she looked at me with shock.

"N-Naminé?!" she almostshreiked,"What're you doing here?"  
"I...I," I tried to get out, but something wouldn't let me. "I'll tell you, but secretly."

She still didn't believe that I was here, so I grabbed her hand, and lead her away from the rest of the handicapped kids. "Kira, Krystal, Kairi!"  
She nodded. "That's the one."  
"I didn't tell you guys this, because I didn't think you'd have to know," I said quietly. "But the truth is, I'm mentally unstable."

Kairi couldn't believe it, her blue eyes wide in surprise. "What do you mean? You were perfectly fine during school!"  
"Do you know _why_ I didn't recognize...as you say, why I didn't remember you, the blond boy, or...Sora? Was it Sora?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, it's Sora. And the blond boy's Roxas," she said, "But no, I don't know why...I thought it was because of the stands at the cafeteria!"

"It's not, Kairi, I have _brain damage._ I'm not capable of remembering things..._important_ things that happened to me." I sniffled. "I'm sad, because even if I have friends, I'll never be able to retain them. I'll never remember who they are, I'll never remember what we did, I'll forget everything."

She looked at me, and hugged me. "Don't worry, Naminé, you'll get better." she told me. "And then, you won't have to be here anymore, although, I _am_ your buddy."  
"Yeah," I chuckled, "But promise...promise me you won't tell Sora...or Roxas. Or anybody!" I warned.  
"But...why? Why not 'Anybody'?" she asked me, as she brushed a red lock of hair out of her face.  
"I don't want things doing out of hand. I don't want them to know."

"Alright, I promise." she held her pinky out, "I _pinky promise_, Naminé."

I smiled. "Thank you, Kairi, let's go back."

Kairi and I had a trust pact after that...and this is why the following events happened.

* * *

**From now on, I'm going to do time skips for this. (This was a bit rushed...)**

**Well, I've updated super-duper fast, no? More FCAT's up soon...So is that book report, and stuff. It really sucks. I'm such a procrastinator.**

**Review replies, anyone?**

**E Muja SN and TN- Yeah...poor girl. Well, I hope things go better for Naminé as well, y'know? But then again, I wouldn't have to hope, cuz I decide what she goes through. :D Thanks for reviewing!!  
Danielle Scott- You had that reply sent to you, but here's the official one: THIS IS NOT A FLAME, AND I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS. And the fact that...I wont' remind you. You probably know already. LAWL. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, review?  
Flame?  
Critisize?  
You get the picture.  
Review, please. **

**I'm on my knees as I type this. No joke.**

**butaNENG, OUT!**


	7. Time skip: I Dare You

**Naminé's POV**

As time went along, I realized something that was most likely evident to all of you by now.

For months now, I had the biggest crush on Sora.

Kairi helped me with that. Although, I didn't tell her the name, I gave him a nickname, "OMITTED." and whenever we'd write, he'd be "[OMMITTED", spelled wrong on purpose. It helped alot. I wouldn't call Kairi my best friend, but she's my virtual sister. Although, she was considered by many as my best friend, she never told me alot of things. Like who she liked, or why she wears a wristband or bracelets everyday. She'd always try to steer away from the subject, and it would usually work.

As for Roxas, he's always so nice to me, sometimes, I'm not quite sure why. He jokes around alot, and he's really obnoxious, especially around me. It makes me feel special.

Life here at Twilight Town is something I can remember quite clearly. It's really amazing, how I can't remember things from a year ago, but I can remember the first day I met them (Which was in the nurse's office...right?).

It's really great, because I feel normal. Even if every week I go with Kairi to the handicapped events (We convinced the two that I was helping as well.), I don't feel like I'm a total outcast. I'm really thankful.

But, still. When I do forget these things...

* * *

"So, Roxas, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked him, since we were talking about the high schools and stuff. I learned that high school stuff determines what you'll go for in college, so I was just curious, y'know?

"I wanna be a pro skater!" he announced, giving me a thumbs up, "And maybe, I'll be famous, like Tony Hawk or something,"  
"But you'll have to drop outta college for that." Sora said. A smile came across my face as my eyes met with his beautiful, serene, and blue-coloured ones, and his velvety-soft voice rang in my ears.  
"No, you don't HAVE to, Sora," Roxas continued, chomping down a cookie or something...I didn't know they had cookies here! "But that's not the point. What high school are you going to, Sora, Kairi?"  
"Twilight Town High?" they said at the same time. A giggle came out of Kairi as a chuckle came out of Sora. Case in point, they laughed.

"Well, I'm too. Naminé, what about you?"  
"I don't even know," I began, finishing my salad. "I've gotta look."  
He looked me in the eyes, "GO TO TWILIGHT TOWN HIGH, NAMI!"  
I gave a light glare. "I told you not to call me that, Roxas," I said flatly, hoping to get Sora's attention, but he was too busy talking to Kairi.  
"Fine," he sighed, "PLEASE, Naminé, go to Twilight Town high."  
"I'll think about it."

I stood up to throw out my tray, when Kairi came up wtih hers, "I got a question to ask of you."  
I turned to her, "Sure, Kairi,"

As we met up at the garbage can, she neared me, "Naminé, what do you think of Roxas?"  
"Roxas?" I asked, "What about? I think he's nice. Why?"  
"You know what I think...I think he likes you or something," she said, a _suave_ tone to her voice. I widened my eyes, and replied back,

"I-I don't. He probably likes you or something, and-and it trying to get to me to get to you." I stuttered, trying to steer away from the subject.  
"Do you like him?"  
"No..." I said, looking away.  
"Oh, Naminé, stop lying to me! I bet he's 'OMITTED', right!"  
"Not even close." I answered the readhead.

She eyed me with indigo eyes, "Are you _ever_ gonna tell me who he is!"  
"Most likely..."  
She beamed.  
"...Not."

Kairi pouted. And I laughed. I don't think she'll ever know who he is.

Later on during the day, I kinda noticed what Kairi was talking about. I'm not sure if he really likes me or something, but I won't ruin my friendship with him or anything, so I kept quiet. "Hey, Roxas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We have to stay after school tomorrow, right?" I asked, making sure I had the dates right.  
"Tomorrow's...May seventh, right?" (Long ass time skip.)  
"Mhmm." I nodded.  
"Yeah. Something about a project or something."  
"Who's gonna be there?" I inqured, "Sora, I hope," I thought to myself, a hopeful glint in my eyes.

The blond started labeling his fingers, "Kairi'll be there. And...I think Sora's going as well. So, you better be there!" he then teased me, poking my blond head.  
"Ouch," I mumbled under my breath. Roxas just laughed at me, with those captivating blue eyes I've liked of both Sora and him. I then smiled at him.

Do I like him back? Or, let's not get ahead of myself here, Does he _actually_ like me?

The redheaded friend of mine, Kairi approached us, "Hey, Naminé...who is with _Roxas._" she emphasized the blond boy's name. He raised an eyebrow, then looked at me...who was glaring at Kairi.  
"Kairi, I told you already," I said, crossing my arms. "It's not _him;_ I'd swear if I _could_."  
A sarcastic grin played upon her features. "Of _course_ it's not, dear Nami."  
"That's because it isn't."

"Right. Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked me. I glanced at Roxas, who shrugged. I made my way towards the maroon-haired girl. She pulled me away from the crowd, "I think...I think it's about time you told 'Omitted' about how you felt."

Kairi thought I had a crush on Roxas. I could tell she was serious. Pshh. Me, have a crush on Roxas? He isn't as nice, or gentle, or considerate as Sora. And he's so much more of a jerk than Sora! (He pokes my head. That HURTS.)  
"Really?" I squeaked, not noticing what she meant. "I-I'm not sure if NOW's the right t-time, y'know?"  
"Aww, c'mon, I bet he likes you back!" she jumped in the air, squealing. "I _dare_ you tomorrow to tell him!" she said.

My eyes widened. "You mean...when we stay afterschool for the project?"  
"Oh, perfect scheduling, Naminé!" she said, a smile quite apparent on her face. "Then, you guys can get together and have a happy relationship! And sooner or later, you'll get married, and you know what happens after _marriage_-,"  
"Kairi!" I hushed her, covering her mouth. "You're being a _bit_ too loud." I warned, after I eyed Sora, then quickly looked away.

"What's going on here?" the brunet boy saw us, and approached. Roxas was next to him, equally as confused.  
"I...I, uh, Kairi was being..."  
She stepped in front of me. "I was being really nosy, then I said something, and Naminé shut me up!" she said, chuckling. Sora's beautiful, blue-coloured eyes stared at us awkwardly.  
"We should get home, guys," Roxas said, walking away. "We'll be late for our buses."

The four of us all scurried out of the building, almost the latest kids on the buses. I sat down on my bus, sitting in my usual spot: Somewhere in the back where I wouldn't have to talk to people.

My cerulean eyes peered out the window in curiousity as Kairi's proposition, or her, _dare_, I should say, came to mind.

I'mgonna have to tell Sora that I've liked him this whole year..._tomorrow!_

* * *

**Oh, poor Naminé.**

**Yes, this was extremly rushed, cuz I wanted to get to the point and where the good stuff happens. Not school. I skipped like the whole year. I'mma add those at another time and place.**

**As for now, here are your review replies. :D**

**Danielle Scott- Exactly. And thanks for the compliment on the chapter. :D I decided to make it emotional in a way. Or...I'm not sure what message came across. T.T And now that you've asked, I have given. Here, or _there_ was your awaited update. Thanks for the review!  
E Muja SN andTN- Thanks! And yes, I made Kairi know about Naminé's condition. You'll see how that plays out eventually. And whoever that little kid is, they better give it back. _I'm_ the only one on my knees. (Y'know, I actually do that begging for whatever I want. I'm like, "Please. I'm on my knees.", then they laugh at me. It makes me mad...) Thanks for the review!**

**One for FREAKIN' day of FCAT, then it's high school preperation and Final Exams. :D Isn't it great? (Sarcasm.). I can't WAIT To go to high school, man! (Not sarcasm.)My brother says it's much better than middle school, and I'll like it!**

**I hope I do. (Even if I'm doing the IB program...)**

**Anyways, aside from my personal life, I'd like to ask a favour. SOMEONE ELSE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I mean, I love Danielle Scott and E Muja Sn and TN's reviews, and I know they love the story, but I don't wanna think that I only have two fans for this story. Besides, it's creepy when email says "REVIEW FOR MY WORLD!", and me knowing who just reviewed. Really...it's like I'm psychic or something.**

**Oh well. I love you all anyways. Review please.**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 17th, 1008)**


	8. A Dare Gone Wrong

**Naminé's POV**

Wow, did time fly by on the day I dreaded. Today, Kairi forced me to tell Sora.

Although, her bubbly encouragement did what she had meant for it to do. It gave me confidence. I swear, when I walked into the cafeteria that day after school (That was our meeting place...kinda weird, don'tcha think?), I could imagine Kairi cheering me on when I saw Sora. But, I was only imagining, because Kairi wasn't there yet.

And there, I felt more intimidated than ever.

"Uhm, S-Sora? Can I talk with you over here?" I asked, nervously. He said something to Roxas, then turned to me.  
"Alright, Naminé." he nodded at me. Inside, I was excited, but also quite, QUITE nervous. I lead him away from everyone else, who was waiting for the teacher (It was the reading teacher, actually.)

"I have something very, VERY important to tell you," I whispered, saying it very serious. "You need to listen to me."

Actually, at the moment, I wasn't quite sure why I let Kairi control me like that. How she could tell me, "Tell him! I bet he likes you back!", and take advantage of my naive...ness. At that moment, I realized that it was partially my fault that I'm doing this. If maybe I would've told her it was Sora, she would've backed off on it.

Because I can tell she likes him. At least, I think she does.

"Yeah, Naminé?" he was the fet that never called me "Nami", even jsut ot make me mad or joke around. That, I've always liked.  
"I...I have to say something very important to you."  
"I know that already," he said. I could tell he was getting impatient. "Spit it out already!"

I was so right. "Well, I don't see the point in doing this, but..." I began. I felt my face flush violently, and my palms begin to sweat. I gupled. "Here goes," I thought. I shut my eyes tight, too embarrased to look into his beautiful, blue-coloured eyes that looked at me with grace.

"No point? Naminé, what're you talking about-,"  
"Sora!" I interrupted, almost shouting. "I have a confession to make to you...a-and it's the fact... that I..."  
"That you...?"  
"I...I-I've kinda...h-had this..." my voice began to betray me. I thought this would go smoothly and as I expected, but in reality, it was harder than it looks. "I..."

He looked at me when I cracked one eye open to see if he'd left or something. Right there, I wish that he did.

"I...I've had th-this gigantic cr-crush on you, S-Sora, since I met y-you." I nearly shouted. Some people looked back, but turned around. I did it! I really did it!

And at that time, Kairi's cheery face came into mind. "He likes you, he likes you!" she chanted in my head, dnacing around like a maniac. I smiled in my mind, but outside of that, I was embarrased. My face was red, and my palms were sweaty. I really'd hoped that Sora would like me back, but, as you can see, that's not the case. I'm getting ahead of myself, let's continue.

He looked at me; shocked beryl-coloured eyes stared at me, wide as saucers. Really, I could almost say, "You don't like me back, do you, Sora?", becuase that's what I've longed to ask. It would be a dream come true if he'd say "No, Naminé, I-I've liked you too.", but this is what really happened.

"Naminé, I think you have yourself mixed up." he said to me, quietly and in secret. "See, y'know, everyone has a special person in their lives, right?"  
I felt tears come on, because I knew this was one of those long, detail-filled speeches, trying to make you think positive in the end that your crush for more than a half-year doesn't like you back. He was trying that with me, wasn't he?  
But I nodded, nonetheless. "Yeah, S-Sora."  
"Well, uhm, now do I explain this..." he scratched his neck, and looked down at the floor, nervously. "There's someone else that's more important to you, Naminé, there's someone you like more than me."

I just agreed with him, but inside, I was like, "No, I only like you...I've only had a crush on you, Sora. I've liked you since he met.". But I wanted to know what he had to say.

"Is there?"  
"Probably, because...there's someone very, very special to me." he said. My eyes widened. It hurt as much as how much of a shock it was that I found out what subliminal message he was sending to me.  
"And that someone is...Kairi, I presume?" I asked, very, VERY heartbroken. "Am I right?"

I could see his blue eyes that represented beautiful crystals widen in shock. "..." he kept silent. But then, he nodded slowly at me, understanding.  
"And you're saying, that someone else thinks of me the way I think of you, and you think of someone else that way?"  
"I can't lie to you Nami," the nickname that usually enraged me sounded so velvety smooth when he said it: With perfection. 

I just smiled at him; a heartbroken smile. And I turned around. "Maybe I am mixed up, like you say, Sora." I whispered, but loud enough for the brunet boy to hear me. "Thanks." my voice cracked, because tears were already streaming down my light-coloured face. I wiped one away, then ran out the door.

"Naminé!" I could hear him call for me, but I didn't wanthim to see me like this. I had to be strong. I couldn't possibly let him comfort me, when in a way, he was the one I hated most at that moment.

"Naminé!"

* * *

Sora sighed in defeat. "Damn," he mumubled under his breath. Then, sulkingly, approached the blond boy, who had been sitting the whole time.

"What'd you do, Sora?" he asked him, standing up. Sora's blue-coloured eyes shot to the ground.

"I...It was about Naminé, Roxas. None of your business-,"  
"Tell me, Sora!" he told him, interrupting. Then, Sora told him.

"Naminé told me that she...that she's had a crush on me since the we met her." he revealed, a dejected tone added to his voice. "And I couldn't make her feel better by saying, 'I love you too, Naminé!', and lie to her. I'm sorry, Roxas, I know you-,"  
"Which way did she go?" she demmanded an answer from the blue-eyed brunet. "Which way!"

Sora sighed, once more, then pointed in the direction the blond asked for. "That way. Good luck finding her, Roxas."

"Thanks," he mumbled, then ran out the door.

* * *

**Uhm...alrighty then.**

**This is kinda sad.**

**xD**

**Oh well, EVERYONE KNOWS SORA'S GOT THE HOTS FOR KAIRI!  
We'll just have to see what she...er, _how_ she replies to that.**

**Oh, no. Spoilers!  
XD  
I wrote out the next chapter on paper (And it hurt...),  
So, you people who actually read this and review (psh, like two people), I did it for you!  
WITH EXTREMELY NEAR HANDWRITING!  
Feel special, Danielle Scott, cuz you were the only person who reviewed. If your sister read this, I'd be greatly...appreciative of you. :D But dont' review for her, I'd like her own opinion as well. Oh, well, FCAT's over, FINALLY, ISN'T IT GREAT! -dances- And I think in KH2 there is a school or something...cuz I have the manga, and it shows Axel with a picture of Roxas the nobodies got (in attempt to find him and drag him back.), and it shows Roxas sleeping in class. XD So, I'm guessing there ARE schools. XD And here you go, a soon update!**

**:D**

**Well, I'd really like some reviews.  
Really, I would.  
It would make me feel SO much better.  
so, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks,**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March...18, 2008)**


	9. Dying For An Already Dead Boy

**Normal POV**

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a readhead came rushing into the cafeteria (That where they met for the project), dropping her ebony-black backpack on the ground, without care. "What did I miss?" Kairi looked around the room, then asked, "Sora, where's Namine? And _where's Roxas_?"

The brunet boy let out a sigh, and looked up at his short-haired friend **(A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't clarify she has her short hair in this fic.)**."We need to talk, Kairi."

She took a seat as the teacher began. Did she care at the moment? No, she didn't.

"What happened, Sora?" she whispered. Another sigh ascaped his lips, "Kairi, you know that...that guy Namine likes, right? The one you're always telling me about how much you and her talk to her."  
She nodded, realizing her own fault. He continued anyway.  
"Namine told me."  
Her eyes widened.  
"And, it's not Roxas."

IF her eyes could get any wider from Namine telling _Sora_ of all people, they would, considering that she didn't like Roxas. "But if it wasn't Roxas...who _else_ could it be?"

"Kairi, it was _me_."

"Are you for _real?_" she shrieked. Everyone looked in that direction, giving Kairi a weird look, or glaring. She giggled nervously, "Hi!" he waved. Her indigo-coloured eyes met with the teacher's. "Sorry."

As the lesson continued, she turned back to Sora. "She...she told _you? _What did you say!"  
"I told her...I told her the truth, Kairi." he answered her, while taking the notes the teacher displayed on their project. "She seemed to say it was okay, but I saw her...crying, and she ran out."

The redhead gasped. "Why didn't you comfort her?"  
"Because...'cuz Roxas beat me to it."

Almost immediately after, Kairi's hand shot up. "Ma'am?"  
"Yes, Kairi." slight exasperation was apprent in her voice.  
"May I be excused?" The brunet looked at her with his curious, blue eyes. "Waht are you doing!" he questioned her, whispering.  
"I'm gonna go find Namine, and Roxas, if I can find him." 

The brown-haired boy kept silent as Kairi ran out the door. He could do nothing, but pay attention now. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes of searching, the blue-eyed redhead found no luck. She sighed, and spotted a tree. Feeling tired from running around, she felt invited to sit down on it's gigantic roots. The orange-and-blue sky gave her the relaxing feeling of twilight. And suddenly, something important flashed in her mind.

She was envisioning a silver-haired boy, with radiating, aquamarine eyes. Her shoulder-length hair was straight, but spikey nonetheless. Immediately, the image was recognized by the readheaded girl.

"Riku..." she whispered. "Is...is that you?" Kairi tried to approach him, but he just faded away in front of her indigo eyes, which widened at the sight of her surroundings changing into a dark, and a coffin lowering itself, six feet under.

"Riku..." so quiet, almost mutely, she said, letting tears escape her eyes. Kairi then eyes the black wristband on her left wrist.

Kairi ripped it off, to reveal old, and fresh scars embedded into her skin. The tears began to fall on her heavily damaged skin, causing a burning sensation then they landed.

Sniffling, she mouthed the silver-haired boy's name once more, then took a butterfly knife out of her pocket. "This is for you."

And that was when she began to slit the already-damaged skin on her left wrist; she kept silent as the pain traveled all around, causing her to wince. But she didn't wince violently, for she was too occupied to cutting her skin then to show pain.

"Kairi?" a boy's voice called. Her eyes widened at the sound.

It was Sora!

Quickly, she folded the crimson-stained butterfly knife up, stuffed it back in her pocket, and covered the still-bleeding wrist with the ebony-coloured wristband. She then wiped her eyes, the looked for the brunet.

"Kairi, did you find them?" he asked. "And...and why're you crying?" Sora inquired, noticing her blue eyes puffy and red from tears.  
"NO...and I was just thinking about something." she replied, wiping a newcoming tear. "I'm gonna keep looking." She then turned, walking away from Sora, but with his fast reflexes, he caught Kairi's wrist.

The left one, that is. Did she really stop, not really. The brunet boy gasped as he feltwhat was under her wristband. At this point, Kairi paused.

With his other hand, he pulled up the wristband, revealing the scars, and even more, permanent onto her light-coloured skin. His cerulean-coloured eyes widened immediately at the sight of her skin.

"Kairi...why?" was all he could ask. Said girl just yanked her wrist back, and enveloped her scars with the wristband. Her eyes still retained a red-crimson tint from her tears. "Why, Kairi? You love Riku still...I know, you love him so much, you're willing ot cut youself for him?"

She sobbed. "He was the best thing to ever happen to me. I'll love him no matter what, and it's _my_ choice to how I express it."  
"Not like this!" he exclaimed. He took his hand back only to see crimson blood on it from Kairi's wounds. Sora, at this point, was really, REALLY in shock. "Kairi, he died over a year ago! can't you-,"  
"No, Sora!" she interrupted. "I can't just get over it, or just let go! He commited suicide while I was his _girlfriend_! Do you know how shitty, I _feel_; do you know how unbelievebly HORRIBLE I felt that day we found out?" she held back more tears. "Apparently, I didn't show him enough love." she said, her voice cracking. "Now, I can make it up to him by devoting this all to him."

"Kairi," the brunet began. "Riku wouldn't want you to. Riku was _my best friend_! He was my best friend since...forever! You think I don't feel feel bad as well!" he asked her, bellowing. "And do you see _me_ slitting wrists? If I were to ask him, he'd probably hate you even_ more_ for what you're doing to yourself! You...

You're killing youself, Kairi."

Her eyes widened at Sora's speech in realization.

She _was_ dying.

_And all in the name of an already-dead boy._

**

* * *

Woah. Intenseeeeeeeeeee.**

**Yeah, this was a sad chapter...the next one is catching up on Namine and Roxas. (Oh, no. spoilers! LAWL.)**

**I've really got to make up a lot of these emotional chapters. That's where I write the best...est. :D At least, that's where I think so, cuz yeah.  
I liked this chapter...wrote it with extremely neat handwriting last night. :D  
Cept half of it's sloppy...cuz I was rushing. XD  
Well, not much to say, if you wanna read something, you can look at my xanga, y'know: my BLOG?! :D**

**REPLIEScheers!**

**Danielle Scott- Alrighty then...as long as she does it eventually, I'm all cool with that. :D TESTING IS A #(&#(y!! GOSH! Well, least it's over. XD ****Thanks for reviewing!  
E Muja Sn and TN- Well, glad to have you back on the review replies list. :D AND AT LEAST YOU REVIEWED!! :D I actually didn't find it short, that is, until I read it through, and I waslike "Damn, she's right!" so, yeah. My penname? Weeeeeeeeeeeell...**

**You know those likes like "mentALYSSA" that you merge a name with a word and it's cool? Well, this was my first experiment doing that, merging "butane" with my nickname, "Neng". Didn't turn out so well. :D But I love it nonetheless. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bleh. I've got an announcement. I don't really feel like typing it out, so I'd like you to go on my profile, and look for it, actually, under "More unnecessary info"...added last night. T.T**

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 22, 2008)**


	10. Namine's Feelings, and Roxas Revealed

**Roxas's POV**

To tell you the truth, I've grown attracted to Namine. She wasn't fussy about herself, not over-perky (like Kairi.), and she most _definately_ was not concieted. She's also very frendly, too.

And now, I was looking for her. I was running to the...whever she was at the moment. I, Roxas, was looking for her, Namine.

My blue eyes looked around, calling her name silently. (Oh yeah, that's a big help, isn't it?). I know she's always had this facination with Sora and my eyes. Why, I don't really know, but mine held a look of uneasiness, trying to locate the blond girl.

And suddenly, I heard a sniffle. My head whirled around to wherever it came from. Nearby, it was the girl I was looking for, drawing in that sketchbook I've always wanted to look at. Occasionally, she wiped her eyes, and sniffled once more. I couldn't let her be like this, so...

"Hey, Namine." I began to walk towards the bench she sat one, cross-legged. She looked up immediately, her beautiful, yet year-drenched cerulean eyes, and a look of surprise.  
"Roxas?! What are you doing here?" she questioned me, almost right away, quickly covering her sketchbook the only way she seemed to know how.

"I came to look for you," I answered, looking her in those gorgeous eyes that mirrored my own. I also took a seat next to her.  
"I-I appreciate your concern, R-Roxas," she stuttered. "But it's best if you left me alone."  
"No, Namine," I protested. "It's not like it wouldn't worry anybody to see you like this."  
She sniffled, and looked at me still, with the same look of shock. That beautiful smile she possesed flashed quickly, then faded before me, slightly. "Roxas, it's fine." she told me. "Knowing you, you wouldn't bother listening to me anyway."  
"W-Wha?" those words almost escaped my lips. I was hurt. Was that the way I showed myself to her? Is that what _she_ thought of me?

"Well, you thought wrong, Namine." I replied, looking somewhat hurt. "I'll always listen to you."

_So won't you fly with me? I wanna make you feel alright, alright with me._

"Really?" she asked me. "Are you really going to listen to _me_?"  
"Of course!" and I answered, with a reassuring wink.

_Let me mend your broken wings, and set you free, girl, it's alright..._

I could see a happy twinkle in her eyes, and a tiny bit of blush apprearing onto her cheeks. And...it made me feel that..._funny_ feeling. That funny feeling of _awkward happiness_.

_Girl, can't you see?_

"Well, earlier today," Namine began, after giving me a sad smile, and a little chuckle. "I told Sora I've been hiding from everyone for a while now."  
I listened with intent to console the blonde girl. But I didn't even need intent to listen to Namine. "I told him that I..." she continued to explain. I already knew what she was about to say, but I had to act surprised. "I told him that I liked him, you know what I mean, right, Roxas?"

I nodded. Even if I heard her say it to him, I felt equally surprised as I did before. "But he told me that my feelings were mixed up, which I had a feeling he was gonna say something along those lines, cuz I'm a very paranoid person, afterall."  
I'm surprised, and the smallest bit frightened that she's saying a lot to me...and the kind of stuff she's saying! It made me feel glad that she trusted me enough to tell me this. And she continued.

"But...yeah," she sighed, looking away from me. "He told me...I couldn't be his number one person, you know, the person he loves most."

I just looked and listened, something I don't do very often, at the girl, who still occasionally still sniffled from time to time. "And before he could tell me why, I finished it for him: because someone beat me to it. And I had a feeling it was..."

"It was...it was who?" I asked, in a consoling way, wanting to know who Sora liked.

"Kairi." she sniffled. "I was so...so _hurt_; I was mad at my friend at the moment I found out, but I realized that there's no reason to be jealous if she obviously likes him back, and they'll be together, anyways." she wpied a tear from her eye. "Y'know what I mean, Roxas, there's no stop to true love."

Slowly I agreed with her with the smallest motion of my head. "I finally understood what he'd meant. He meant that I'll find true love, but...but it's not with him."

Silently, I realized as Namine went on...that I...that **I** love her. I fell in love with her. _I_ was in love with _Namine_! Slowly, but surely, I understood. But...was _I_ to find true love with her?

"Still," she sniffled, and tears dropped down slowly on the sketchbook that she miraculously didn't let go of. "I truly understand, really, I do, and I totally agree with him. But something just makes me bawl my eyes out...this _pain_..."

Namine shut her cerulean eyes tightly, trying to surpress her tears that came like rain to the Earth. I knew it wouldn't work. I felt like I was gonna cry too. I told Namine before, "It's not like it wouldn't worry anybody to see you like this." Yeah. It would actually worry anyone. But, it hurt me. It hurt me as much as it hurt Namine herself.

And I felt it was an opportune moment. I could tell she was in immense emotional pain right about now, so I...

I embraced Namine tightly. I could fell her gasp on my chest, and her still sniffling, along with the tears that dripped onto my clothes. I could also feel my cheeks heat up lightly. "It's okay, Namine. I don't want you to feel sad." I whispered. Her scent resonated around her, a beautiful Jasmine vanilla. I closed my on eyes, and was surprised to feel Namine hug me back.

"Thank you, Roxas." she whisperedalong with her hug. I could feel her lips curve up into a smile against my shoulder. "You're a _true friend_," her voice rang in my ears, quietly. In my heart, I felt relived, even if I didn't take a glance at what she drew.

That's what friends are for.


	11. Promise?

"Kairi." Sora whispered at the maroon-haired girl. "Please listen to me."

She stared back with tear-drenched, cerulean eyes. "I'm listening, Sora."

HE clared his throat, keeping that look of guilt splattered on his face. "Kairi, will you promise me you'll stop doing this to yourself?" the brunet offered. She sighed towards the boy.

"I don't know, Sora, I really don't know." she replied, sniffling. "I'm not sure if I can promise you something like that. I mean, I just-I just can't c-control myself, it just happens spontaneous-"

Sora covered her mouth with his hand. No matter how awkward his position was near Kairi, he was determined to jam the truth into her head, even if it meant doing the impossible to his friend. "Please?"

"Sora, I-"  
"Kairi, please, stop this madness!" he said. "I have to tell you something. Just promise me you'll stop!"

She gasped. "Why?!" she asked, bellowing, and still shaky on listening to Sora. Afterall, she still devoted herself to Riku.

"Kairi, I...I want you to stop because I love you." he said, calmly and sincerely. Kairi's own cerulean eyes widened at his reasoning, appalled by his response. "I'm telling you,

I love you, Kairi. Please, you're not only killing yourself, but you're killing me."

Her azure eyes couldn't hold in the tears any longer. "D-Do you? IS that how you really feel, Sora?"

Said boy blinked, then he answered her with a reassuring nod. "You don't have to love me back if you don't want to, Kairi, because you still love Riku," he started, riveting his gaze onto Kairi's. "Just...just do it for us."

"But, Sora." she said. "If you were to die...then, they're'd be no reason to live."

Sora was heavily confused by her statement. "Kairi, what're you tlkaing abo-"  
"Because, Sora, you're the only one who comforted me when Riku died. You stayed by my side throughout thick and thin, when I was sad, you never left me." she explained, interrupting the marron-haired boy. "And now that you're telling me this stuff, I-I know I can confide in you."

He stared at her as the short-haired girl continued. "I know, that with this incident being pure coincidence, I can fully love you back." she smiled up at Sora. "I love you, too, Sora."

Cerulean eyes still stared at the maroon-haired girl in disbelief. "Kai..."

"You're my world."

With that being said, Sora embraced Kairi tightly. "Remember, back in the day?" Kairi interrupted while still hugging Sora. He released his grip on her, and looked at her in the eyes.

"You said you'd never break a promise." she said, a smile on her face. "And now, I'd like you to promise something to me, as well."  
"Anything, Kairi." he nodded. "Just tell me."  
"Promise me...you'll love me forever?" she asked him. sincerely. "Besides, I'll stop what I'm doing. And I'm doing it for you."

He smiled at her. "Promise." he linked a pinky with the girl of short hair. She beamed back at the brunet, but then felt him tug on her finger. Her eyes widened.

"What the-mmph!" she was interrupted immediately by Sora's lips crashing in her own. Aside from their love confession, this was also wide-eyedingly surprising as well.

The two didn't need to say it. "I love you."

"Roxas?" the blonde girl turned towards the blue-eyed boy. "You just...you just saw that, right?"

He nodded, his eyes widening still from the sight of Sora and Kairi...kissing! "...Yeah." Apparently, he was _shocked_.  
"Should we've taken a picture?" she asked him. He then let out a chuckle, causing Sora and Kairi to spot them.

"Roxas?! Namine?!" Kairi stood up, happy to see her friends. "Where've you guys been? I was looking for you all over!"  
Namine giggled. "Of course you were Kairi, 'specially when we definately saw you and Sora getting it on!" she informed her, a joking wink towards the maroon-haired girl.  
"Nice move there, Sora." the blond boy complimented the brunet, who, along with Kairi, were blushing furiously. "Pinky promise..."

"You guys didn't see _anything_!" he shreiked towards Namine and Roxas, who were laughing. He glared at them, with narrow, azure eyes.  
"Aww, c'mon, Sora." Kairi gripped onto his hand, reassuringly. "They're just joking. As long as we keep our promises, we're good, right?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah. Thanks, Kairi."  
"Anytime, Sora."

And that's the end of Part One of _Memories In Pieces._

**

* * *

**

Yes, my friends. I forgot to tell you cuz I didn't wanna re-upload the document I was typing on...Forgot the author's note. LAWL. Well, you guys got your review replies, right? I'd think so...because I'm pretty sure I sat here, replying. Now, I shall reply to the ones you recently submitted.

**Let's begin, shall we?**

**The Lonely Night Rain14- Thanks for reviewing...nine, er, ten times. You could've just did what you did for My World, and reviewed on the last chapter...but whatever, loved the reviews, anyways. LAWL. And...you _know_? You mean, -chuckles- you _think_. I'm not even gonna tell YOU what's happening in Part Two. That's like...the stuff where I write the best stuffs. :D Well, thanks for reviewing, anyways. :DDD Really appreciate it. (P.S. HEY-ner was my favourite part...ROFLOL)  
Danielle Scott- Sorry, but I won't get there. Not yet...In Part Two, it'll get better, TRUST ME. :D Roxas and Namine will get problems...lawl. Just like any pair of friends. :D And I liked this chapter as well...I had a sad part, then put in my pre-written part. I didn't tell you, did I? That was pre-written, from before _Memories in Pieces_ and_ My World_ were posted. I didn't even know what my story was ognna be about...LAWL. IT was like a oneshot. :D Thanks for the review! I really love 'em!**

**And that's all for chapter tennn...:D Thanks for reading, and please, drop by and give a review. I, for some reason, have another announcement for you people who read my stuff...I suggest you go read it on my profile...:D?**

**(PSSST. Go read some of my new oneshots...please?! I like them, and I hope I can get some critisism on it. :DDDD)**

**Well, I'm done here. butaNENG, OUT! (March 27, 2008)**


	12. Part Two begins

**Part Two begins.**

"C'mon, Namine, let's go look around the school. We won't be here for a long time." Roxas leads her, by taking her hand. She gasps quietly.  
"Which school, this one?"  
"Yes, Namine. This one."

She smiles at the blond boy, who smiles back with a sad expression. "I barely remember this, Roxas. Which hall is this?"  
"It's the one we had our lockers in during our freshman year." he reminds the blonde girl. "Do you remember?"  
She shakes her head. "Not really."

He continues to lead her by gently pulling her hand. "That's alright. I'll show you your locker from three years ago. That was a long time, wasn't it, Namine?"  
"Three years ago?" she asks. "How can you remember from such a long time ago? You're amazing."  
He didn't want to say that she had a memory problem. Any type of negative news to her would be grave at this point. "I'm not so sure myself." he lies to her. "I guess it's just me." Roxas stops at a locker, pale blue like Namine's eyes.

"This one was yours. Can you remember anything?"  
She shakes her head. "No, nothing at all."  
The blond sighs in defeat. "I guess we'll keep moving." he tells her. She then smiles back at him.

"Do you remember?"  
He looks at her, a golden-coloured eyebrow raised. "Yeah." he replied.  
Her smile was still here. "Roxas, do me a favour, will ya?"  
The blue-eyed boy nods his head. "Sure, anything for you, Namine."

She says, "Will you remember this all...for me?"

"Don't worry." he replies, a smile on his face as well. "I won't forget."

* * *

Namine healed up quite nicely after Roxas's bold move of comfort to her. So, yeah, her and Sora's friendship somewhat deteriorated, but they weren't complete strangers, because Kairi was her vitual sister afterall, and her "sister" should've hung out with her boyfriend a lot...

Right?

Oh, did the nararrator tell you? The nararrator would like to tell you that Sora and Kairi are officially a couple. But like every couple had their problems. Especially Sora and Kairi.

Rumors of Kairi being suicidal (which were...actually true, the nararrator admits sheephishly.) were spread around, and everyone would point and laugh at her, always seeing the bandages on her arms. And no matter the ridicule, critisism, Sora always stayed with her, through thick and thin...

And as for Roxas and Namine, they remained friends. Roxas was too shy to actually _tell_ Namine his feelings, afterall. And, in turn, Namine was too scared to tell Roxas about her mental instability. (Is that even a word, the nararrator does not, and most likely, not know.)

They had secrets to keep.

Our story begins, the next year. Apparently, Namine took Roxas's advice and ended up attending school at Twilight High. There, her shell of shyness slowly broke, cracking in different places, and her becoming a more confident girl in high school. Which also brings up this issue of Roxas's...

He loved her, still, but she began to date other guys.

And, technically being her best friend now (Kairi had Sora, duhh), he felt the need of being over-protective. Especially being over the girl he'd been loving since the eigth grade.

It was something...touchy about Roxas. It scared some people a lot, but it was his nature. He burnt with envy when Namine was always chatting away with other guys. Especially the older ones. Sometimes, Roxas wouls step in, but most of the time, he understood the fact that she needed her freedom.

Yes. Everyone needs freedom.

Especially Namine.

* * *

**Okay, okay, you shut up. I know, this ending was really.."WTF?!". I know.**

**I just didn't know how to end it. LAWL. Oh well, review replies?**

**E Muja Sn and TN- I'm actually getting the hang of your penname! LAWL. It's kinda complicated. It's not exaactly "over", but that part's done. Like...it's like a...darn, what do they call those in plays? I can't remember. RAWRGGGG. It's just Part Two. :D Part One was like an introduction to everything. This, in my opinion, is gonna get better than the other one. :D thanks for the review.  
lebrezie- I've never actually watched that movie. I shall when I get the chance. hehehe. Well, I hope I can get your opinion on this story. That'd be really nice. :D Thanks for the review anyways.  
The Cute one- Well, yeah. It's up now! This is Part Two's beginning. :D I guess you have read my profile. Well, I was like "WTF. who's that?" when I saw your penname change. LAWL. Then, I realized that it was you from your review. Hehe. THanks for reviewing!**

**That's about it. Besides that, you guys should watch "Horton Hears A Who", that movie was HILARIOUS. LAWLL. I love it. I hope you go watch it, I know, it's g Rated, but wahtever. It was AWESOME.**

**Well, not much to say. **

**butaNENG, OUT! (March 29, 2008)  
**


	13. First Year: So Much To Handle

**I was actually freakin' amazed when I decided to continue this. I know, I know, it's been a year since I updated. I'm not kidding, it's been a year. And I'm sure you're probably not going to review this.**

**Anyways, this is Part 2, where our little happy campers are in ...DUN DUN DUN HIGH SCHOOL!**

**o:**

**Yeahh...I knew holding it off for a year would give me some inspiration! :D**

**Just kidding, never planned that.  
I think I held it off because I needed to see what high school really was like. Ehh.  
Now that I'm done with my first year, I CAN CONTINUE! :D**

**Anyways, I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for the wait...So, if you would, PLEAAAASE review and tell me that you won't fire a grill and stick me on it because of my stalling! D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That's just ridiculous.**

* * *

"I love you, too," she whispered as she stood up from the chair right before class began. Namine took her seat next to Roxas, her best friend since middle school.

"How're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright, Namine," he replied, with a sheepish smile.

"That's good." the blonde flashed him a grin as she turned around to the teacher, who just walked in.

"Good morning, kiddos," she greeted with fake happiness. "shall we get started on our lesson today?"

There were students talking and laughing, but the teacher received no real response from the children. "Okay, guys, get up and grab yourselves a book, you're old enough to do that now."

A loud noise of people getting up to one side of the room to grab a textbook. Roxas, extremely weird when it comes to bringing textbooks, decided to bring his own just for this class. It added to his laziness and allowed him to sit down and not get into that giant horde of people who were trying to get a textbook.

Although, getting a textbook gave himself an excuse to look at the blonde girl, and glare at her boyfriend, who were talking and flirting while waiting for a clearing of people. So, he started getting people textbooks for them.

"Wow, thanks, Roxas!"

"Th-thank you, Roxas."

"Roxas, you're so nice! How can I repay you?"

"I can't believe it, Roxas, you're getting people textbooks?" a familiar voice asked him.

"Sora, for your information, I always get people textbooks." he rolled his eyes, handing Sora a textbooks himself. "Are you _here _everyday?"

"Yes, Roxas, I am here everyday," Sora looked back at Roxas's desk, "but I just had to ask, why're you getting other people textbooks if you have your own?"

After halfway through the year, Sora caught on...slightly. "M-Maybe I'm just being _philanthropic_, my friend." he replied. "Ha ha, philanthropic...SAT words, hate those."

"You're a funny guy." Sora rolled his eyes in sarcasm, "Geez, will you ever stop being a geek?"

Roxas didn't bother to answer him as he sat back down, bookless.

"Now, we all got books? I'm sure Roxas here will get you one if you don't have one....or were to lazy to get one yourself," she noted in front of everyone. The class laughed, including Namine and her boyfriend.

Roxas sighed. Even the teacher noticed it.

--

The blonde boy walked down the hall, alone, his books in hand. He sighed, because his next class was the class he didn't like at all, and didn't look forward to...at all.

"H-Hey, Roxas, wait up!" a girl's voice behind him called. He turned around for it none other than his red-haired friend, Kairi.

"Oh, sorry, Kairi. I forgot you walked this way now."

"It's alright, Roxas. You are so forgetful, just like Namine." she sighed, then noticed Roxas's apathetic silence toward her. "Well, Mr. I'mgonnaignoreKairinowbecauseI'mmeanlikethat, someone looks like they're hating on the female race today."

"Thanks for clarifying that, Kairi." he said, grumpily.

"Anytime, buddy. So," she put an arm around her taller friend, "are you considering...the homosexual option? Maybe transexual. Lemme guess..."

"Homosexu--Kairi!" shocked, he interrupted, "What's wrong with you?"

"W-Wha? _Wrong _with me?" she took her arm back. "I'd think you'd know the answer to that question by now, Roxas. Well, I was just asking..."

"So where're you going with that question?"

"I'm just saying, since Namine and her stupid, conceited, castratable football-playing asshole boyfriend look absolutely _perfect _with each other." she emphasized in over-exaggerated anger. "Look, she's not every girl. There are many other fish in the sea. There are other girls. Heck, if you're feeling _daring_..."

"You're gonna say something inappropriate, aren't yo--"

"--You should give _man _a try." she added a wink. "I think you'd do well as a gay guy, Roxas."

"Kairi, wha--Why do you want me to be gay so much?" he asked, obviously bothered by her suggestions.

She shrugged, "Hey, man. I'm a yaoi fan."

"So?"

"Do you even know what yaoi is?" she asked him, her question now echoing through the hall as they entered the breezeway, but it didn't really make much of a difference since there were so many kids talking at once.

"No, bu--"

"I thought you didn't wanna know. Well,, I'd think you'd get the point by _now_." she laughed.

"Wonderful. You just gave me something to think about in Spanish class, Kairi." he jokingly said, with monotone. "Thanks."

"No problem. Say, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Kairi."

Roxas entered the room, kids acting like idiots and chasing each other around the room. Wow, is this middle school still? I thought we got outta that, Roxas thought to himself. Then he became disgusted with himself when he realized he sounded a lot like a teacher.

Taking a seat, he put his head down and waited for the teacher to come out and yell at them. He might as well get some good hours of sleep; he needed it.

--

Kairi walked on to her next class, only to run into none other than the brunet himself.

"Hey hey, Kairi." Sora slipped his hand into hers, and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Hey there yourself, Sora." she greeted back at him. "Nice surprise there, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you very much." he replied. "So, did you do your homework?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kairi answered bluntly. "It wasn't all that hard."

"W-Well...for some super freak geniuses like yourself, I bet it wasn't..." Sora's speech decreased in volume. "You know I hate English, Kairi."

"Sora, you speak English, for cryin' out loud..." Kairi replied, rolling her eyes. "It isn't that hard. C'mon, we've got like two minutes before class starts, you can do your homework."

The couple walked in, and she released her grip on his hand, taking her seat. He sighed, and took the seat behind her. "Please, Kairi, can I copy your homework?"

"Sora--" she put her bag down with a _thump._

"Please!"

"How many times do you have to--"

"--Kairi, please! You're wasting time if you keep arguing!" he barked quietly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, and took out a piece of paper. "Fine. Just stop your whining."

"Oh, thank you, Kairi!" he hugged her, then quickly began copying it.

"No problem." her voice held sarcasm and regret. She turned to the teacher, who was looking at her.

"Kairi, where's your homework?" the teacher demanded. The red-haired girl gulped, and looked around the room to see just about everyone else with their sheets of paper out.

"Oh, you already told us to take it out?" she tried to play it out as if she didn't hear him.

"Kairi, for crying out loud, it says so on the board." the teacher bluntly replied, pointing at the board, which it did say in dark, bold, black and distinct, "TAKE OUT HOMEWORK. NOW."

She forced out a smile, "Uhmm...let me look for it!" she bent down to her bag next to her, and pretended to look for it. But she whispered, "Sora, hurry up."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he whispered back. "Just keep looking."

"Why can't you just do your own homework, Sora!"

"Kairi, if you just keep playing it off, he's not gonna notice." Sora whispered back.

"Sora, just--"

"I see you're definitely still looking for it, Kairi." the teacher was standing right in front of the couple. She froze, then looked up to see her teacher staring down at her.

She smiled at him, and let out a sheepish laugh. "Oh, sir, the funniest thing..."

"When will it be, today or tomorrow?"

Kairi's eyes widened. Then she sighed, turning to her desk. "I'll take it today, sir."

"Thank you for your time, Kairi." the teacher coldly replied. "And as for you, Sora."

He froze as well when his name rolled off his lips. "Yes, sir?"

"You do know I'm not accepting that assignment, right?"

"Well, now I do, sir."

"Good. There's another zero in the grade book." he grinned at the brunet, who slumped in his chair in despair. The teacher turned to the rest of the class, "Does anyone else like to take a zero?"

The class was silent.

"Good." he said, leaving Sora and Kairi alone to feel guilty for what they did. "Will someone collect the homework...Kairi?"

She inwardly groaned. Why's he always picking on me? Kairi wondered.

"Of course." she muttered angrily as she got up and started collecting papers. When she straightened out the papers in her hands, the teacher came up behind her and whispered,

"Nice try, Kairi. But I'm older than that." he told her, as he took out a piece of paper from the pile with her name on it. "You're very clever, but you can't outsmart the teacher."

Kairi watched as her only chance of passing the class was ripped into shreds. She felt tears spring in her eyes, but she held them back, as she continued to collect the other student's papers.

"I'm sorry, Kairi." one of the students told her as she grabbed her paper.

"It's alright," she whispered back at her, with a sad smile. "I'll get over it."

As she approached the teacher's desk with all of the papers, she was tempted to tear up everyone else's papers, throw them on the ground and threaten to take his life with the knife she always carried around, but she calmed herself down as placed them gently on his desk.

"Here you go, Kairi." he traded the papers for a little slip that said "DETENTION: THURSDAY 2/18"

"Thanks." she muttered under her breath.

--

It was after school, where everyone was happy to get out, tired, but happy, and got to talk to their friends about plans afterward.

Except Kairi. She walked into the big art room, apparently, where detention was held. The teacher, a lanky blonde woman who apathetically looked at her said, "Do you have your detention slip?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, you don't need it anymore. Just place it next to the sign in sheet." she answered.

Alright...Kairi said inwardly to herself. She placed her little slip of paper in the pile that was already making itself, and began to sign her name, only to realize that a certain name she knew very well signed in right before her. She looked up to see him, only surprised to see him here, not lying all over the table like a sleeping child.

Kairi finished putting her student ID number onto the paper, and sat down next to the person who wasn't going to make her as lonely anymore.

"What're you in detention for, Roxas?" Kairi asked, poking at his head, which then sprung up at her question. "Hello, are you awake?"

"Kairi?" he asked, out loud. "Wow, you're in detention?"

"Yeah." she grumpily muttered. "And it wasn't exactly my fault either."

"And why's that?" the blonde asked, but Kairi told him that she asked first. "Well," began the tired boy, "I kinda created a little disturbance."

"Oh?" she asked, suddenly interested in what kind of disturbance Roxas could possibly make. "Who'd it involve?"

"Namine. And her stupid, conceited, castratable football-playing asshole boyfriend." he rolled his eyes. "he thought I was like hitting on her or something when I tried asking her to pick up my pencil, with was right by her desk..."

"How does that work out, exactly?" Kairi took out a pencil and paper and started to mindlessly doodle. "Is he an idiot or something?"

"Oh, of course he's an idiot, Kairi, believe me, most football players are just muscle-headed jocks." Roxas slumped onto the table again. "And so, he threatened me. I was trying to get him to understand, but Namine got in the way...geez, she can be so stupid sometimes."

"Namine?" Kairi asked, "Yeah..."

"Alright, listen up!" called the blonde supervisor, "Detention has started! Anyone who isn't here will be locked out!"

She held up her key and locker her door. "Now, my happy little campers," she began. Some people chuckled, some others grunted. The woman's expression was emotionless. "I'll give you the lay down on the rules here under my detention."

"Wow, she looks completely uninterested in what's going on..." Kairi noted to herself. Roxas nodded.

"Rule number one: No talking. Rule two: You can do _anything_, but it has to be _silent_. Rule three...well, there isn't really any rule three, so just sit and stay put. Cool?"

Various responses were given back to the supervisor, who said, "Begin."

And so, it was silent. Kairi continued their conversation on the piece of paper she was doodling on._So what'd you do, beat him up?_

She slipped the paper to Roxas, After quickly reading it, he searched his pockets for a writing utensil. Noting Roxas's dilemma, she handed him the one she was just using. He nodded, and started writing on the paper.

_Thanks, Kairi. And no, I didn't beat him up. It was just during class we were talking and the teacher got pissed. Not a big deal. XP_

_No, it's not. But it's a better excuse to put you in detention than what I got put in for...__Kairi wrote, a bitter expression on her face as she handed the paper and the pencil to the blonde._

_Why, what'd you do?_

_I didn't do anything...well, except let Sora copy my homework. The teacher caught me trying to get it back from him...the jerk._

Next to that, she drew a terrible representation of the teacher, then scribbled all over it._ I hate him and his class with a passion!!!_

Roxas took back when she was finished. After reading it, he looked at Kairi with a look of disbelief.

_Was that for English? _he just briefly showed the paper to Kairi, who nodded_. Wow, that was a dick move._

Kairi didn't even bother to take it back, she just reached over to Roxas's side and wrote from there. And somehow, she did it legibly_._

_I don't even know why I let him copy my stuff anymore, Roxas. It's annoying how he whines about it. Like, he treats my homework like it's his property. And he tends to do that with me, as well. It's like I'm his little slave or something. I never thought he'd turn out like this..._

Roxas's eyes widened at what Kairi was telling him. Sora not treating her right?

_I don't know what's wrong with him. And I have no idea what to do. Like, I love everything else about him, but the things that used to just tick me a little bit now...they make me so mad at him. Do you have any idea what to do?_

The blonde boy shook his head._ I can't believe Sora would do that...I really cant. What else does he do?_

He slid the paper back to Kairi, but a little more violent. The woman looked up briefly to see where the noise had come from, but after hearing it was gone, she went back to her work. Roxas sighed lightly.

Kairi, on the other hand, had been writing. And it looked like she was nowhere done.

How could Sora do things like that? What had happened to him?

* * *

**Please** **don't ask me what's up with Sora, because I don't even know. Yeah...that's sad. I'm the author and I have no idea what I'm about to do withhim.**

**Anyways, this is the end of the chapter. :D I wrote it extra long just to make up for it! It may not look like it, but I wrote a lot! D:**

**Thank you very much for reading! And PLEASE review! :DDD**

**Thanks a lot,  
eCZi. (26 June 09)**


End file.
